


It's the little things you do

by MissGuided



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Harry cant stop smiling, Harry delivers babies at the hospital with Niall, Harry has a long and hard day but comes back to the arms of his lovely fiance, Louis and Harry living that engaged life, Louis likes to spoil his baby rotten, Louis works from home, Love, M/M, Niall likes to call in sick and make Harry take his shifts, Not Famous, Slight Smut, Top Harry, all that good stuff, ass grabbing, louis CEO of penguin publishing, louis cooks dinner, louis rides his man, not too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided/pseuds/MissGuided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home after a stressful day at work, and his amazing Fiance Louis shows him a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the little things you do

**Author's Note:**

> If you are taking the time to read this, i want to say thank you very very much. I'm not even so sure if i like this, but i was bored and this came to be. I love the domestic life, and thoughts of Larry living it so i tried to convey that here. Tell me what you lovely pumpkins think, i take very well to criticism. (that's a lie, please be nice to me)

Louis knew Harry was having a bad day from the moment he woke up. Why? Because his bed was brisk and empty without a certain boy by his side. Harry always always had time for a cuddle, so obviously he was in a rush to get to work. Probably called in early to take over someone else’s shift. God, hospitals are so god damn unreliable these days aren’t they. 

Louis groaned throwing his body back into the mattress dramatically. What was the point in waking up when he wasn't getting a morning kiss or blowy? He might as well stay asleep. At least in his dreams Harry was actually around. Of course that wasn't an option, people to speak to, work to get done, you know how it is. 

When Louis finally decides it’s okay to wake up and head down the hall to his office he feels his phone vibrate against his thigh in the pocket of his sweats. 

Baby, im sorry about this morning. Niall wasn’t feeling well so I had to fill in  I’ll see you around six? Love youuuu xxxx.

Honestly fuck Niall and his sickness. That lazy fucker was probably partying all night prepared to throw his shift at his poor Haz. 

No problem baby. Although I was looking for a good morning blowy….i guess my hand will have to do xxxx. See u later sweetums ;)

Louis really loves to tease his man. Especially because his hand will be going nowhere near his cock. Not today at least. Today Louis’ schedule is filled with pointless calls to authors who really have no idea what their books are trying to convey. Sitting on a computer all day and fixing peoples writing is stressful. Why is he an editor again? 

Loooouuuiiiiisssss :(((( 

Is the text he receives once he’s settled into his black spiny chair on his brown oak desk in the middle of his office. He chuckles to himself practically hearing Harrys whine through the phone. He looks to his side at the windows aligning the walls, from ceiling to floor, the city buzzing down below. He really loves spoiling himself and his boy. Being CEO of penguin publishing does have its perks. He opens his laptop to find his background has been changed. A picture of Harry and himself making funny faces into the camera, Louis perched high on Harry’s lap. He smiles to himself before opening the first edition of a soon-to-be published masterpiece. 

Before Louis is even aware of the time it’s four in the afternoon and time to start dinner. He saves his new edited works and heads down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their living room area is open, conjoining the seating, eating, and cooking areas. He sighs running a hand through his fringe before setting the pot on the stove with some fresh water to boil. Pasta. Basically the only food Louis can make without botching up. Unless you count chicken wrapped in Parma ham and a side of homemade mash. But they already had that this week. He sets the ingredients on the island in the middle of the kitchen: sauce, garlic, basil, ground pepper, and some uncooked chicken squares. From there he turns on their radio stationed on a shelf above the oven, screwed into the wall. Shower emits through the empty flat, Becky G’s soothing voice leading him to shake his hips from side to side. He sings along quietly while spicing up the chicken like Trisha had taught him before throwing them into a heated pan with a lid waiting for them to cook. 

By the time the food is ready and Louis has danced through his whole cooking playlist he hears the locks click, the door being pushed open to reveal a shaggy haired, tired looking Harry step through. He smiles slightly at the sound of Ed’s voice ringing through the flat before his eyes settle on his fiancé dancing his way towards him. Twirling and shaking his hips as he gestures for Harry to come closer. Harry giggles and drops his satchel and coat to the floor before growling and grabbing Louis by his hips settling him on the island and enveloping him in a hug. He pulls back and Louis giggles into his neck before attaching his lips to Harrys. It’s slow and sensual at first, tongues massaging slowly before Harry gives Louis ass a little squeeze jolting him forward and stepping even closer between his legs. He pulls Louis in deeper by the neck and groaning into the kiss causing Louis to moan quietly. They kiss like that for what feels like minutes on end, Louis grappling at any part of Harry’s body he could get to, but then through his peripheral vision he sees the chicken and remembers he didn’t turn the oven off. “Babe” he says through a gasp releasing Harry’s lips and catching his breath. “mmm” Harry mumbles into his neck as he kisses his way down and licking at Louis ‘Adams apple. “Baby, ugh, baby please the food” Louis gets through grunts before shoving Harry aside and jumping down to close the oven. He takes a deep breath before re-stepping into Harry’s space and pecking his red plump lips once before asking “How was your day pumpkin?” Harry smiles and sighs before curling himself onto Louis, his head on the shorter man’s neck and his hands on his hips, crotches aligned perfectly. 

“S’good, but I missed my baby” Harry says before kissing Louis neck again. Louis chuckles before moving back slightly and quirking his eyebrow. “Actually Harold, you are my baby.” Harry smiles again before pecking his fiancés lips one more time. “I’m fine with that” he says resolutely placing his lips to Louis’ neck once again before breathing in “So what did daddy cook for his baby then?” Harry whispers into Louis ear making his groan lowly. “You bastard” Louis giggles as Harry releases himself and makes his way to the cabinet holding the plates. “C’mon hun, I’ll meet you in the dining room” Harry says full of mirth as he makes his way to the dining area, arms carrying two plates, cups, and forks. Louis smiles to himself before pouring the spaghetti into a large dish with the sauce and chicken. 

After dinner when Harry is all soft and pliant in his jammies without a shirt on Louis makes his move. They’re lying on their bed in the darkness of the room; the only light being emitted is that of SpongeBob playing on the television. Louis smirks to himself before throwing his leg over Harry’s waist and slowly kissing up his body until he reaches his neck. “I’m gonna ride your dick so hard baby” he whispers into his ear making Harry groan and grapple at his thick curvy waist before pulling Louis down into a hot and steamy kiss. And that’s exactly what Louis does. Strips them both of their clothes and rides Harry’s big cock until they both cum, breathing harshly into each other’s mouths.

“I love you so much baby” Louis says into Harrys mouth as they kiss slowly, settling down from their orgasms. 

“I love you too honey, so fucking much” Harry says as he squeezes Louis’s plump ass for good measure. Louis giggles into the kiss before snuggling under Harry’s neck and wrapping himself around the taller man’s body.

 

That’s how they wake up the next morning. Legs tangled, cum dry on Harrys lower belly, arms wrapped around each other with their love flowing around them. Niall can just fuck off and take the morning shift today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a beautiful day! Also your kudos would be much appreciated, but more so your comments. I would really love to know your opinions.


End file.
